Kagome's Bad Hair Day
by Key-blaze
Summary: Kagome has a bad hair day thanks to Shippo's fox fire. What happens when Inu-Yasha sees her? -giggle- One hit wonder folks, unless 5 ppl tell me otherwise


The Bad Hair Day

Kage: Yeah… uhh well I gotta thank my friend Bee 4 helping me 4 this idea.

Inu-Yasha: yeah, thanks…

Kage: your sarcasm is NOT appreciated here!

Kagome: …I'm not even defending you on this one.

Kage: COME ON! It's not THAT bad!

Kagome: Yes. Oh yes it is.

Inu-Yasha: -snicker-

Sesshoumaru: Hmm. It seems the half-breed has a problem with your story…

Kage: HMPH! –Kicks Inu-Yasha in a place that kills-

Sesshoumaru: -Snicker-

Kage: I love you Sesshoumaru!

Sesshoumaru: -Sigh- I love you too.

Kage: P

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One day Kagome was walking along in the feudal era with Inu-Yasha and friends, when all of a sudden Shippo jumped ten feet into the air before plopping onto Kagome, shaking in fear.

"What's wrong Shippo-kun?" asked Kagome worriedly.

"It's a…a…A BUG!!" Cried Shippo, "AND A VERY CREEPY ONE AT THAT!"

"Oh Shippo…" said Kagome with a sigh. She decided it was time to teach Shippo at least to beat up a small bug. She grabbed Shippo around his waist and plopped him in front of the bug. He tried to crawl away, but Kagome held him steady.

"Okay Shippo, he isn't gonna hurt you," stated Kagome softly. "Just use your fox fire and you will win the fight!" Shippo nodded, facing his worst fears was a tough job! Shippo had always hated bugs after their encounter with the demon-spider-priest.

He shot out his hands in a fighting stance and prepared to fire (lol F-I-R-E…heh heh). Suddenly, the bug jumped (it was a grasshopper) and that caused Shippo to jump in mid-attack. The fox fire shot up around Kagome's head and attacked her black hair.

"AIE!!" Cried Kagome in horror. The flames went out fast, but not fast enough to save her poor hair from split ends, mega frizz and a half an inch of hair loss. "NOOOOOOOOO! WAAAAAAAAAAA!" She broke down and started crying right then and there. Shippo, as you can imagine, was very upset also and thought Kagome was mad at him, at which he started crying. Inu-Yasha was less than enthused about all the salty tears he smelled.

"STOP CRYING!" He yelled. Kagome stopped crying and looked up. Inu-Yasha nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw the expression in her eyes. It was of anger, hatred, pain & loss, fury, and much, much more. He backed away slowly as Kagome began to emit that oh so familiar glow and her hair began to sway violently as she stood up. "Uhh… Kagome… I'm sorry, cry all you wa-"

"OSUWARI!" Screamed Kagome out of pure frustration and the need to take it out on someone. "OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI!!!!!!!!!"

"-nt." Finished Inu-Yasha as he fell towards the ground. His last thought before he hit was, 'This is gonna hurt like hell'. And indeed it did. Inu-Yasha created a crater that would rival that of a fallen comet. He was pretty sure that a few more "SIT"s and he would reach the "Earth's core" that Kagome had told him about. He found that after a while he could move (veeeeeery slowly)and so he made his way out of the hole and to Kagome who was still fuming. "Kagome why di-" his sentence stopped short when he saw her toasted hair. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" He couldn't help laughing at her ridiculous hair.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is how a new River was born. Eventually the (extremely) large crater Inu-Yasha had created soon after laughing filled in with water from rain and floods and such. At that time it was known as the "Bakinu River" the name may have changed now, but it will always remind Kagome of Inu-Yasha.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lesson Learned:

Don't mess with a chick's hair. If you do, don't laugh. If you do both, run like hell.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kage: Hee hee!

Inu-Yasha: HEY! WAIT A SECOUND! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME I WOULD GET HUUUURT!!!?!?!?

Kagome: -Snicker-

Kage: You shouldn't have laughed at Kagome's hair!!

Kagome: YEAH!

Inu-Yasha: feh

Kage: -Death stare in Sesshoumaru's direction-

Sesshoumaru: -gulp-I would not laugh at your hair Kage

Kage: YAY! P


End file.
